Sunday Morning
by CatchADemonBeforeHerEyes
Summary: A quite Sunday Morning between Sesshomaru and Kikyo.


**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi. I just own the plot.

**Sunday Morning**

Sesshomaru stirred a bit.

It was still dark and raining outside and he wore nothing but his black boxers. However, he felt comfortably warm underneath the thin sheets. The tickles –so soft, barely there– woke the silver-haired demon. Her velvet fingertips brushed warmly against his board chest. And so he lowly moaned. He was still sleepy, so hard to slid open the eyelids, but the tender lips on his shoulder urged him to wake up from the deep slumber of the last tired night.

She was so warm next to him and perfectly fit in his arms. Sesshomaru stretched, feeling the sensation of having her curvaceous body tightly pressed against him. Her head pillowed on his strong arms as his hand protectively wrapped around her waist. Even when he was asleep, he still could be a **possessive** man.

He opened her eyes, hazily seeing a shining beautiful face came into his view. She wore her favorite white nightgown – a semitransparent one. And he liked it when she wore such attire, **only **for him.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru," Kikyo whispered, placed a soft kiss on his jaw-line. Her breaths buried with a deep of emotion as he tightened the embrace. **Perfectly fit** – his strong muscles and his soft curves.

"Morning," Sesshomaru hissed, kissing the top of her head.

His hand quietly slipped under her nightgown and gently caressed her back. "Hmm," Kikyo lowly moaned, whispered **Iloveyou** between her feverish kisses. He smelled of midnight air mixed with strong liquor and fresh orange – it was intoxicatingly invited. He was cloudy mornings, lazy afternoons, and her favorite ice-cream toppings.

"It is Sunday," Sesshomaru said, in a deep tone. Sunday was the only day when they could eventually take a rest for a while from their daily-boring-activities. And Sunday was the perfect time when they could make love a whole day – on the bed, standing against the cold wall, her favorite on-the-dining-table… **everywhere**.

It was sometimes on the weekdays, when the night came up, before the day and their lives caught them up, Sesshomaru would rush into her apartment. He would meet her sitting on the couch, enjoying her late-afternoon tea, when he boldly kissed her, savoring the delicious taste of her mouth. He forgot about everything before they even reached her room. Deep moans, her ruffling raven hair and the sweaty body among the sheets that didn't matter for him, nor his red knees and the scratches on his back. She deserved **pleasure**.

And twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week wouldn't even enough to love her.

"Yes," she murmured. "And I want to spend a whole rainy Sunday on the bed with you, Sesshomaru."

She gently pressed her lips on his as he gladly accepted. Sesshomaru let her take the upper-hand as the raven-haired woman stubbornly nipped his lower lip. He sometimes enjoyed Kikyo being the active one. He submitted under her breath-taking kiss before he softly bit her lips, demanding an entrance. Kikyo dangerously moaned, feeling his wet tongue slip entered her mouth and invaded hers inside, battle for dominance. Sesshomaru **stubbornly** seized the control. Placed her hands on the back of his neck, Kikyo angled her head and deepened the kiss.

The kiss was simply, incredibly amazing. His strong arms collected her petite body to bury deeper within his embrace – so wonderful, and he nosed her hair. He loved her **somuch** and nothing he could do to stop loving her.

"I want to spend a whole rainy Sunday on the bed **inside **of you," Sesshomaru whispered as they released their lip-lock and gained a light chuckled from her. It was still far from the dawn and the room was quiet and dark, only filled with vague light from the street and moonlight, and their breaths. The world was still asleep outside.

He smiled – titled her chip up, brushing fingers against her cheek before put a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. He was so happy and she was the only reason.

"I love the idea."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Yeah, a short one-shot, but very tender.

I wrote in on Sunday and listened to Utada Hikaru's **Nichiyou no Asa** (Sunday Morning). Reviews and flames are welcomed, except characters' bashing.

Happy Sunday – tee hee!


End file.
